


Friendship Is Tragic

by PinkUnicornBOI



Series: PinkUnicornBOI’s Friendship Is Tragic [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: AU, Darkfic, Fix-It, Gen, OC Story, Rated Teen for mentions of depression, a lot of OCs - Freeform, and just in case, ish, with a bit of canon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkUnicornBOI/pseuds/PinkUnicornBOI
Summary: TAKES PLACE AFTER MLP S9 EPISODE 3 (Uprooted) (Some things that happen after that will be changed)A pink unicorn, a “blue pegasus,” and a tiny bird-thing finally decide to enroll in the School of Friendship, but will their fun parade get rained on?





	Friendship Is Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on this here site. I’m not that good of a writer, but lately I’ve wanted to practice, so here’s a story I’ve been working on for a while. Some chapters will be pretty short, but I’m trying my best. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

The School of Friendship. A school established by Princess Twilight Sparkle and her 7 friends. (yes, including Starlight and Spike.) A school created to spread friendship beyond Equestria, including griffins, changelings, and more. It looked like a good school. That’s what a pink unicorn, Abstract Art, thought. If it weren’t for her social awkwardness, she would have probably attended without hesitation. 

Abstract looked at the school behind a bush close to the Everfree Forest. It must’ve been time to end school. The students looked happy, chatting with their friends and overall having a good time. 

Another pony, a blue pegasus named Stitch, walked up to her with a bird-like creature, half the size of Stitch. Both were holding food, most likely stolen from the market. “Abstract! Look what I got!” Bea said. “We got!” Stitch corrected. 

Abstract was broken out of her trance, and looked at the food. “Hm. That’s a lot more than normal.” She was right. There was a box of cupcakes, apples, apple juice, and a hayburger. “We stole it from the School!” Bea exclaimed. Abstract’s eyes widened. They never stole from the School. “H-How?” Stitch put her wings together and made a hand-like motion like a villain does when they are scheming. “I have my ways, Abstract..” 

As the trio were eating their new lunch, Abstract started a conversation, which never happens from her of all ponies. “So, what did the school look like?” Stitch gulped a piece of her apple. “It was colorful, and pretty big too. Though we were only paying attention to getting lunch, so I can’t describe in full detail.” explained Stitch. “Why? Do you want to go?” Abstract put a hoof on her chin. “Lately, I have wanted to, but it’s been a long debate in my head.” Stitch threw out her apple. “Well if you wanted to, we can find out how we can get enrolled.” 

Abstract looked up at the school. “Well, if you say so.” Abstract said. “Besides, I’d like to get over my social awkwardness.” Bea jumped up. “Wait! What about our hiding place? Are we leaving it?” Bea yelped. “No, Bea. We’ll still live here.” 

Abstract smiled. “Then I guess we’re going tomorrow!”


End file.
